Dear Annie...
by Commet
Summary: The letters Sirius wrote to his older sister (and her replies) during his 5th year at Hogwarts.


Author's Note: This is a letter-fic (DUH!). It's the letters that Sirius wrote to his sister Antione (but they all call her Annie). And, yes, I know I'm supposed to be writing La Belle Fleur. I just though I'd take a break from that and write this. I'm kinds stuck anyway. Oh, and if you haven't read that story, you should. Cuz the characters I use in this are the same as I use there. But it's not necessary.   
  
NO MORE DISCLAIMERS!!!   
  
  
  
October 14  
Dear Annie,   
  
  
Well, what can I say? You were right. They do torture us more in our fifth year. Can't believe I thought that last year was bad...  
  
And with us having to pick more new subjects... James and I signed up for Advanced Transfiguration, and this really messed up extra defenses-against-dark-arts thing. Remus insisted on taking Arithmancy for the second year, but we threatened to curse him. Oh, and we took more Divanation (for a joke) but it's getting pretty interesting. You know how in our third year she predicted that James will die? Well, this year she sorta rolled her eyes and said that the last Potter will overthrow Voldemort. I think she really has it for poor James...   
  
Speaking of Voldemort, we get news here that he is again at rise. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone who hated muggles more. This guy is pretty bad, huh? Killing all those people... But it really gets to me! There were 26 full-grown, graduated wizards in there, all of which had their wands. Couldn't they do anything about it? In a way, it worries me. You're being careful, right Annie? With you in the Muggle Department, and all, he might just find you one day! So watch out!  
  
Everything has change so much now! Not just the classes, and the new anti-Voldemort things, but I mean EVERYTHING! James has fallen head-over-heals for this one red-head in the third year (her name is Lily Something. You've met her, right?), and can get quite boring at times. He wasn't this bad when he was with Vicky. Maybe it's time to brew a love potion...  
  
And since we're on the subject, we finished adding all the ingredients to the potion two days ago. Now it just has to boil until the next full moon. You're the only person I've told, so I hope you're not spreading this all over the ministry there. I can't believe this is actually happening! I can't wait! Remus is the only thing that keeps us from using a fast-forwards spell to speed the boiling up. He's afraid it'll go wrong, and kill us, or something. He's probably right.  
  
James is screaming at me to turn off the light. We haven't exactly been getting much sleep lately, with the potion and all.  
  
Love you,  
  
  
Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
  
October 20, 1978.  
Sirius-  
  
  
What's with you, little brother? You've never written such serious letters before! And LONG, too! I've almost got the idea our little Rosie [A/N: Rosie is Sirius little sister, for those of you who haven't read La Belle Fleur, and she talks a lot] was behind all this!  
  
Don't worry about me. I, personally, think that Voldemort is more than a bit overrated. Those 26 that were killed (and don't get me wrong, writing so light about this. It's very serious and sad, but you know how horrible I'm at writing sentimental things) were murdered because of A) He surprised them and they didn't have time to react, B) They're so terrified of all this talk about Voldemort that they just stood there petrified, or C) they were first caught in a full body-bind spell that kept them from getting their wands. Some people lose their heads at situation like those. You know I don't. So relax!  
  
Voldemort is not the biggest of my worries by far. Remember I told you about Steve? He proposed to me! I'm still shaking from the excitement. But mother won't give me her blessing to marry him. She doesn't like him at all. I think it's because he's an Unspeakable, and you know how people of that job always get killed young. I think she's afraid the same thing will happen to him as to Dad. But for crying out loud, Sirius! I'm twenty years old! I know what I'm getting myself into! I guess can marry him, but I don't want to against the family will...  
  
I don't know. I need to think about it all...  
  
All my love,  
  
  
Annie  
  
  
  
  
November 28  
Dear Annie,  
  
  
I guess you haven't heard from me for awhile. Sorry. We've been busy.  
  
But guess what!? We finished it! The potion! I tell you, it's the most amazing thing that ever happened to me! It feels really weird, but I'm used to it by now, I guess. James drank it first. He turned into a stag, but not exactly like we planned. It was too silvery to look real, but all the same, it was good enough. Maybe we'll try to fix it later on if there are problems, but if you don't know what too look for, he looks like any other stag. Then I drank. It's amazing! First you turn really hot inside (because you drink the potion while it's still bubbling), and then it's as though your insides turn to ice. And it keep going back and forth like that, getting milder and milder. I think it's almost gone now. The book said that once it's gone completely we'll be able to turn into our animals whenever.   
  
Peter is a rat. Ha ha!  
  
Are you kidding me? Marry the Unspeakable! I'll give you my blessing, as the man of the house! I'll walk you down the isle! Just think... I'll have an Unspeakable as a brother in law... That's the coolest. Maybe he'll talk to me? Tell me something?  
  
What do you mean I wrote different? I guess I was tired and upset because of all those people dead. And we couldn't get those Slytherins with the prank we tried to pull, and it sort of hit Aphrodite. She was pretty mad.  
  
I heard you got promoted! How come? I mean, what did you do?  
  
Keep up the good work,  
  
  
Padfoot  
  
  
  
  
December 2  
Dear...Padfoot?  
  
  
Are you sure the potion didn't effect your brain at all? Congratulations, anyway. Remember grandpa was an anamagius? But a dog is was cooler than a fish.  
  
I talked to Steve. We just decided to wait before we come up with any decision, Maybe a few years (a few YEARS!?!), to see what wonders his charm could do on Mom. I don't think she'll budge. You know how stubborn she can be when she wants to. Almost as much as you! But it's worth a try, I guess...   
  
I didn't get promoted, Sirius. Well, I suppose you could call it that if you like, but that's not the reason why I'm head of the Muggle Mistreatment Department at the moment. Oh, it awful, Sirius, it really is. Mr. Grimski just DISAPPEARED! They're holding investigations, but I'm positive it's Him. God, Sirius. I'm scared. He started killing people off in the Ministry. I guess they're keeping it hushed up so no one panics, but God... I don't know what to do.   
  
All my love,  
  
  
Annie  
  
  
  
December 4  
  
  
Annie, this is crazy! And you just excepted that position? You're nuts! Don't you see that Voldemort has every excuse now to go after you? Jesus. Are you being careful? Don't go anywhere alone, and spell-lock all doors and windows. I guess you can't leave your post, can you? But if something happens, just quit, ok? Please Annie. And watch your back.   
  
Well, just to make your life even happier, here's something. Victoria knows about the potion. It's really all James's fault. He told his little Miss Lily everything, and the idiot forgot that VICKY HAS A MUFFEKIN [A/N: Muffekin is a small, gray, hard to spot creature with enormous ears that is used by spies. It re-tells the conversations it hears with perfect imitation of voices and stuff.]! He feels really bad about it now, though.   
  
I dunno. Everybody's depressed lately. Feels like the world is falling apart.   
  
  
Sirius.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: If you like this, I'll write more. I dunno. I just thought I'd try something new. Please R/R, even if you totally hate it.   
  



End file.
